Huella
by CNagisa
Summary: Prusia ya no existia ¿Qué podia esperar Gilbert ahora? Hasta ese momento, no se habia dado cuenta de quien tenia a su lado. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia, no me pertenecen D':

_Pareja: Austria x Prusia._

_Mmmhh... No tengo mucho que decir, es mi primer fic de ellos, sólo espero que lo disfruten. Es cortito._

* * *

**Huella.**

* * *

Prusia había desaparecido del mapa entonces ¿Quién era Gilbert Weillschmidt? En él quedaba un pequeño recuerdo, volviéndolo, sencillamente, frágil y dependiente, sin querer serlo.

Alzo la mirada, unos segundos, hacia el austriaco. Quizás fueron minutos en los cuales lo observo detenidamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Gilbert?-preguntó con su típica expresión seria.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y rió con varias carcajadas, exageradas.

"¡¿Qué puede pasar?! ¡Pensaba en lo genial que me veo todos los días!".

Otra mentira para esconder el miedo que llevaba muy dentro, en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Agarro una de las galletas que Roderich le había preparado; mientras masticaba, fue el ojiazul quien lo miro expectante. Sin saber porque, no pudo decirle nada.

-Me parecía extraño verte pensativo-tomo asiento frente al peliplateado-No quiero que se acabe el mundo por un acontecimiento así.

Le devolvía, de manera despreciativa, el hecho de que ni siquiera fuera capaz de agradecerle el gesto de cocinarle.

Levanto las cejas, echándose hacia atrás-¿Ah? Pero si soy un genio-sonrió con soberbia-No sólo eso ¿Qué mas soy, Roderich?

Frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta y ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, esquivando los ojos rojos.

En realidad, Gilbert no quería decir esas cosas, no esas.

"Cállate..." le dijo, apoyando el mentón en sus dedos entrelazados.

-Debo ser muy importante para que andes detrás mío-su sonrisa paso de soberbia, a maliciosa-Pero te entiendo, también haría lo mismo si fuera tu-continuo, con los hombros encogidos-¿Es que… no puede salir nada bueno de mi voz?-eso ultimo, se lo pregunto a él mismo, en un fugaz pensamiento.

Conteniéndose ante la provocación prusiana, cerró los ojos respirando profundamente.

-¿Por qué?-ambas miradas se encontraron, porque el austriaco así lo quiso-¿Por qué cuando parece que las cosas marcharan bien… tienes que arruinarlo?

No pudo evitar sentirse afectado, aunque su expresión no lo demostrara, esas palabras cargadas de verdad, dolían. Justamente por eso mismo.

Se quito los lentes, y en silencio agacho la cabeza escondiéndola entre sus brazos, dejando oír un débil llanto.

_"¿Qué hice?"_ pensó, tratando de conservar la calma.

La única persona que tenia a su lado, era Roderich; quien le había demostrado cuanto lo quería. Aun así, Gilbert tan dispuesto a enseñarle sus peores facetas; tal vez para asustarlo y que lo dejara solo, aunque no quisiera eso. Sólo no quería volver a lastimarlo una y otra vez.

Lo que le pedía el austriaco era "ser un poco mejor" no cambiar; eso nunca, la ex nación también deseaba ser mejor humanamente pero…

-Este yo que ves, es el ultimo rastro del Gilbert que conociste, Roderich-estiro el brazo para poder acariciarle los cabellos finos-No puedo cambiar aquel "yo". Aun lo quieres a él.

Levanto la mirada, apartando la mano bruscamente. No entendía lo que le decía y, sinceramente, ni el mismo Prusia se entendía.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo quiero a Gilbert! ¡El bravucón, ególatra e infantil de siempre! ¡A ti! Todo lo que forma tu ser-sus lágrimas rodaban una tras otra-Pero a veces lo haces tan doloroso… haces doloroso todo.

Llevo los puños a sus ojos, secando el continuo llanto que no paraba.

_"Eso era todo"_ se dijo a si mismo, saliendo de su lugar.

Camino hacia él y se agacho, hasta quedar arrodillado. Le rodeo la espalda, con sus brazos temblorosos. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho agitado.

"Lo siento, Roderich".

Eso provoco que incrementara su lloriqueo, pero en vez de rechazarlo, también lo abrazo.

-Perdón por todo-finalizo, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la conmoción.

Sonrió débilmente, aceptando sus disculpas, que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de oír.

-Tan sólo quiéreme mas-repuso, apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza, respirando el perfume de su cabellera plateada.

Cuantas peleas habían tenido, para terminar sabiendo lo obvio: Ninguno podía estar sin el otro, aunque la compañía mutua implicara discusiones y llantos, no importaba. Eso ya no importaba, era lo de menos.

A esas alturas, lo único que tenia relevancia era el amor que había crecido entre los dos; las huellas que se marcaron en cada uno de sus corazones.

* * *

_Fiiiin :'D_

_-huye-  
_


End file.
